El otro lado de la luna
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Hay algo curioso sobre el miedo; su mayor manifestación no es durante el ataque, sino después./ -¿Un último deseo? –consultó Kakashi con sorna, preparándose para impactarla con su raiton. / -Lo que quiero es volver donde las cosas tienen sentido. Donde no tenga miedo todo el tiempo. / Para el reto Frases Épicas del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes y el mundo shinobi, son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto **Frases Épicas** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Frase: **"Lo que quiero es volver donde las cosas tienen sentido. Donde no tenga miedo todo el tiempo." (Sueños de fuga)

**Personaje:** Haruno Sakura.

**Extensión: **1536 palabras netas.

**Advertencia:** Dudo que haya spoilers, puesto que no creo tener el cerebro tan enrevesado como Kishimoto-sama; pero por si las dudas, este fic está ambientado en los sucesos después del capítulo 676.

* * *

**Sueños de Fuga** (The Shawshank Redemption) es una película estadounidense del año 1994, escrita y dirigida por Frank Darabont y protagonizada por Tim Robbins y Morgan Freeman.

Basada en la novela corta de Stephen King, _Rita Hayworth y la redención de Shawshank_, el film abarca una mirada optimista de la vida, contando la historia de dos amigos, Robbins y Freeman, en una prisión. Se enfatiza el no perder las esperanzas, incluso en las más inhóspitas situaciones. Fue nominada a múltiples premios, incluyendo siete premios Oscar.

* * *

**El otro lado de la luna**

.

_Hay algo curioso sobre el miedo; su mayor manifestación no es durante el ataque, sino después._

Todo había terminado…

Ellos lo sabían y ella… pues ella estaba aterrorizada.

Las pulsaciones frenéticas de su corazón marcaban el compás enloquecido de su resuello, entrecortándoselo con cada fuerte latido. _Temor,_ eso fue lo que sintió cuando la luna se tiñó de rojo y bañó el campo de batalla con un vestigio de albor escarlata que lo ocupó absolutamente todo.

_¿Considerarían el morir juntos como trabajo en equipo?, _esas fueron las palabras que fluctuaron en su mente en el preciso instante que cerró los ojos como el último recurso del que echó mano antes de caer en el Tsuki no Me Keikaku. Acto, por demás, inútil.

_¡Maldita sea!_, se increpó Sakura ¿Cómo era posible que antes de perder la voluntad las últimas palabras que retumbaran en sus oídos fueran la de ese desgraciado? Se obligó a pensar el algo más agradable, pero su mente no logró ubicar ningún recuerdo placentero con el cual sustituir el anterior. Estaba jodida de miedo y su cerebro le pasaba factura de su despavorido estado.

Intentó respirar. Quería calmarse. Controlar el tamborileo incesante que se llevaba a cabo en su caja torácica, pero eso también era algo que, como muchas otras cosas, se le escapaba de las manos. Igual y como muchas veces se había esfumado –cual sombra- la posibilidad de dar con Sasuke… _Sasuke,_ piensa con pesar._ Jamás sabré si realmente te importaba, si alguna vez… _Sakura detuvo el derrotero de sus pensamientos, porque pese a que esos eran recuerdos menos desagradables que la voz de Madara echándole en cara su victoria, eran casi igual de dolorosos. Porque ahora nunca sabría qué era lo que pensaba o sentía Sasuke. Y es que conocer a las personas por sus acciones es más o menos fácil. En cambio, conocerlas por sus intenciones es sencillamente imposible.

.

_El miedo barre con tus seguridades y tus certezas._

No sabía dónde estaba.

De repente, todo se había quedado en inusitada calma y por alguna razón (llámenlo: experiencia o desconfianza) eso la asustó aún más. Los gritos de horror, que supo al tiro, provenían de las voces de sus compañeros, le darían la razón. Sin poder contener por más tiempo la ansiedad de saber lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos para que la imagen que quedó expuesta ante sí, la descolocara a la par que una oleada irracional de pánico le atravesaba la espina dorsal.

La pelirrosa presenció, horrorizada como Sasuke y Naruto se batían en un duelo a muerte como si fueran enemigos jurados. Como si estuvieran en los viejos tiempos. Como hace cinco años en aquella azotea cuando de no ser por la intervención de Kakashi-sensei ambos se hubiese aniquilado con sus respectivas técnicas.

_¿Qué es todo esto?,_ no pudo evitar preguntarse al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo, el cual seguía estando igual de rojo que cuando ella cerró los ojos hace un par de minutos. Sin embargo, nada de lo que veía tenía sentido. Ellos eran un equipo ¡Por Kami, acaban de reunirse! De pronto una duda escalofriante planeó sobre ella y la sumió en estado de incertidumbre peor que una posible certeza ¿Y si al saberse derrotado Sasuke decidió aliarse con Madara? Sakura se estremeció hasta la médula _¡No!_, se espetó ipso facto hecha una furia. Eso no era ni remotamente posible. Debía haber otra explicación. O al menos eso se concentró en pensar, porque, en definitiva, desconfiar de las personas que amas es más trágico que confiar en un enemigo camuflado.

—¡Naruto! —gritó a todo pulmón, corriendo en dirección a ellos sin percatarse del resto del caos que se desarrollaba en rededor suyo—¡Deténganse! —pero tal y como ocurrió hace un lustro ninguno de los dos reaccionó a sus suplicas.

_Kakashi-sensei,_ suspiró al borde de un conato de infarto mientras trataba de ubicarlo en su campo visual. Entonces, pudo verlo: absolutamente todos los miembros de la alianza shinobi peleaban y se masacraba entre ellos: los Hokage's se lanzaban ataques a mansalva, Hinata se enfrentaba a Kiba, Shikamaru a Temari, Kankuro versus Gaara… _¿Qué significa esto?,_ volvió a preguntarse a la par que le era imposible refrenar las lágrimas.

.

_El miedo es sano, nos protege._

Aun cuando había luchado con uñas y dientes por evitar que Madara llevara a feliz término su maléfico Plan Ojo de Luna, esto no era lo que se había imaginado que pasaría. Él había hablado de una guerra para alcanzar la paz. De un mundo donde no existiría ni la muerta ni la violencia, pero de lo que ella era testigo presencial se asemejaba más a un pandemónium que al paraíso pintado por el actual Jinchūriki del Diez Colas. A una hecatombe sin precedentes, donde amigos, compañeros, hermanos se segaban la vida entre sí.

Todo lo que veía carecía de sentido. Solo podía decantarse por dos posibilidades: Uchiha Madara les estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo y su plan original siempre fue matarlos a cada uno de ellos o ella había caído en el Jutsu equivocado y estaba en el otro lado de la luna.

Venciendo el pavor que le recorría las venas, cual veneno inoculado en su torrente sanguíneo, Sakura retomó la marcha a toda carrera para alcanzar a Naruto y a Sasuke. No pudo lograrlo. Antes sintió como era azotada al adoquín con tanta fuerza que, seguramente, se había roto algún hueso en la caída.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, niña? —siseó un peliplateado con desdén. Sakura levantó el rostro lentamente y cuando divisó a su agresor, le tomó unos segundos reconocer en la mueca oculta de aquel rictus deformado por el desprecio a su sensei.

—¿Ka-kashi-sensei? —pronunció con algo de dificultad- ¿Qué es todo esto?

El hombre frente a ella no le respondió. En lugar de eso, de su mano empezó a emanar una tenue luz azul parpadeante acompañada del inconfundible trinar de una bandada de pájaros. Cuando la masa de chakra fue lo suficientemente visible, a ella no le quedó ninguna duda…

.

_Cuando el enemigo no tiene rostro, puede esconderse donde sea._

_¡Joder!,_ exclamó su lengua dentro de la boca mientras su corazón rozaba el límite del dolor. Su sensei... él iba a matarla. El aire se le detuvo en la garganta, negándose a proseguir el camino hacia sus pulmones cuando vio como Hatake Kakashi caminaba en su dirección con una actitud casi predatoria, cual león hace con un inofensivo cordero.

Y pese a tener un instinto de conservación bastante alto, la razón de la kunoichi estaba noqueada por los recientes sucesos. Sin embargo, había tres cosas que tenía claro: ahora su sensei era su enemigo. Todos eran disidentes y sobreviviría el más furete.

Echó un vistazo más bien distraído a las demás batallas que se llevaban a cabo en el campo y como pudo se puso de pie. Al instante siguiente, ella y Kakashi imitaban a la concurrencia mientras el uno intentaba acabar con el otro. Los labios de la chica se separaron en un gemido de agonía cuando el primer Chidori rozó su brazo, casi destrozándolo en el proceso. Cayó al piso, agonizante.

—¿Un último deseo? —consultó Kakashi con sorna, preparándose para impactarla con su raiton.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de ver en ese hombre que estaba a punto de tomar su vida al maestro que tanto admiraba. Quemando su último cartucho, Sakura decidió dar un paso de fe. Después de todo, desconfiar es útil, pero confiar puede llegar a ser más lucrativo. Separó los labios para responder, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para hablar.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el jounin con simulada paciencia.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Lo que quiero… —empezó a decir ella con los nervios marcando cada palabra pronunciada. Inspiró, trabajosamente— …lo que quiero es volver donde las cosas tienen sentido. Donde no tenga miedo todo el tiempo.

Sakura no se refería solo a ese mundo absurdo en el que había caído. Se refería a la guerra en sí. Ella solo deseaba volver a casa. A Konoha, el lugar más seguro del mundo. Su hogar.

Kakashi sonrió complaciente y emprendió el ataque al tiempo que ella volvía a cerrar los ojos, llevándose como última imagen las chispas electrizantes en la mano de su sensei.

Confió…

.

_El paranoico desconfía de todos. El ingenuo confía en todos. El sabio confía en su intuición._

Podía tratarse de un mundo al revés, pero si algo había aprendido Sakura a largo de su vida como kunoichi es que no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen.

No sentía dolor, por lo que deducir el resultado final fue bastante fácil. No obstante, seguía sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a este nuevo mundo.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó que la llamaban— Despierta. Estamos en casa.

Despegó los parpados con suma dificultad y frente a ella pudo divisar a Naruto y a Sasuke que la observaban con intriga. Más atrás, Kakashi la estudiaba, precavido.

Les sonrió a los tres.

Estaban en Konoha; pudo comprobarlo, una vez que su mirada se topara con la montaña esculpida de los rostros Hokage's. El miedo había desaparecido. Porque incluso cuando la paranoia barre con toda tu seguridad y solo deja espacio para la duda, hay un solo refugio seguro: el amor.

Y ellas les amaba, en ese y en el mundo que fuera.

Con Plan Ojo de Luna y sin él. A fin de cuentas, que aunque el Mugen Tsukuyomi hubiera comenzado, eso jamás cambiaría.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí me alcanzó la inspiración. **

**Sé que es un fic un poco confuso, pero me encargué más en enfatizar el miedo de Sakura que en darle una coherencia más explícita a los hechos. Además quería dejar el final a total criterio del lector ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy amante de los finales abiertos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si los reviews fueran sonrisas, ¿me sonreirías? **


End file.
